The Knight Who Became the Berserker
by MarkFu2
Summary: Elsword was a prisoner and was trapped in an enternal prison where he could not age. He ended up this way because of this demonic curse that surged onto his left arm consumed by the dark el. Then a man visited to his sealed chamber. He asked, "Do you wish to know what's happening at Elrios?" "Yes!" Elsword shouted. "If you escape this prison I will tell you."
1. Prisoned

**Chapter 1: Prisoned**

Elsword didn't need to hesitate as he entered the underground lab.

Nasods built by Wally detected his arrival. They became automatically active and surrounded the Lord Knight. Wally's henchmen came to the scene as well. Fighters cracking their fists. Archers stood somewhere far from the battlefield but they held their bows and guns all locked on the red head. And big armored swordsmen unsheathed their swords.

"You dare to enter this lair alone?" One swordman smirked under his helm. "Don't make us laugh."

Elsword gritted his teeth. "I don't have time to deal with you!"

"Neither Lord Wally have time to deal with a punk like you." The swordman pointed him with his sword. "And for intruding here you must die!"

Their attacks had broke loose and all were targeted on Elsword.

But Elsword countered them with Windmill as all attacks were deflected and the attackers got caught up by his spinning tornado. His sword shredded their hard metal suits into pieces and as he stopped spinning, his enemies' parts were sent flying and crashed to various areas of the lab.

He dodged an arrow when the first archer started shooting and the rest followed.

Rain of arrows along with mirage of bullets sped towards him.

He evade every single one of them but only got an arrow stab on his shoulder and two bullets each on his abdomen and on his right leg.

His teeth clenched. He had his one knee kneel on the floor with blood spilling out of his leg and abdomen.

He looked up and saw his enemies began to fire again but were only disturbed when bombs landed on their spots and exploded with blue smoke.

"Need a hand?"

Elsword immediately knew who it was. He turned around to see a certain cerulean eyed boy with a cream-colored hair with two tips of dark brown spots resembling of an animal's ears.

"Chung!?" The red head was surprised to see him. Had he followed him all the way here?

Chung took out his hand as he helped his friend get on to his feet after Elsword accepted it.

"Did you follow me?" Elsword asked.

"Less talking and more fighting." Chung reloaded his Destroyer. His eyes narrowed. "More of Wally's pawns are coming."

Elsword turned to see a mob of Nasods and Wally's henchmen. Behind them was one of Wally's high rank Nasods. Wally No. 3.

He smirked. "Guess I wasn't fighting alone, huh?"

"Well, I'm not letting you fight to death by yourself." Chung then shouted. "Dread Chase!"

Several missiles were fired from the Destroyer as they blasted most of the low rank Nasods and the henchmen, causing to create an explosion.

But Wally No.3 only earned a single scratch as it ran towards the two ready to struck at them with its sharp claws.

"Elsword!"

"Got it!"

The Lord Knight ran to the robot with a furious cry, "Unlimited Blade!"

His sword glowed in red and as he swung it on the Nasod, it found itself being torn in half.

With that, its one red eye stopped glowing and the legs of the Nasod fell onto its knees and fell as its half crashed on the ground.

* * *

After their fight, Elsword and Chung walked on to the chamber of where Wally should be located. And it wasn't just Wally there.

He has her. Elsword gripped the hilt of his sword. I must save her.

Then he noticed Chung was still here. He forgot he was walking with him and began to wonder why he didn't drag him back to the others due to the fact that both of them had injuries, which were minor but he knew that wasn't the case.

Before he could speak, Chung got there first, "If you're wondering why I didn't plan on taking you back to Ruben you should at least think of my main intentions on helping you."

"And it wasn't just because I wanted to help you. Surely Raven said that go on all attack to Wally's lair was reckless but I know how you feel about her. Besides,"

He could see the determination in those cerulean eyes as he finished. "It wasn't just her who got captured. If you want to rescue Aisha then let me help you save her and Eve."

That last statement only made Elsword shock.

Aisha was first captured by Wally two weeks ago after he broke her heart unknowingly. He forgot about Eve kept captive three days later because of his blind rage and desire to save Aisha and make things right between them. This only made him feel guilty for not thinking of rescuing both Aisha and Eve, for the Nasod Queen is his friend too.

But why was Chung so serious on rescuing Eve?

He thought deeply until he spoke, "Do you have an affair with Eve?"

Chung flinched with his animal like ears raised. The word 'affair' took him by surprise as his paled face was tainted in red.

"W-what?" He stammered. "Affair? Elsword, never in my life time adventures would ever hear a word like that from you other than Rena."

Like he said, Rena was the matchmaker of the group after she observed the gang's actions. She was the first one who noticed his and Aisha's feelings towards each other. He swore himself not to irritate the elf for she was too scary to both him and Aisha.

Elsword rolled his eyes. "Is it yes or no?"

Chung didn't know what to say of this until he sighed in defeat.

"Yeah," he replied. "I had a crush on her."

Elsword grinned. "Great! You can help me with the rescue!"

"You're not mad about it?" Chung asked.

"What? Why would I be angry if a young friend of mine would be in love towards my friend such as Eve?"

Chung scartched his creamed hair nervously, "Well, I seem to notice that she had feelings for you."

Really? Instead of saying that he said, "And...?"

"And I thought you had feelings for her too."

He looked at him as if he was an idiot. Apparently, he was.

"Dude," Elsword began, "what happen to I-know-how-you-feel-about-her quote earlier?"

"Hey I didn't know you actually had a crush on Aisha!" Chung defended himself. "I'm not some matchmaking expert like Rena!"

The first statement made Elsword blush in the same color as his hair and the second statement was a bit of a coincidence due to the fact that the elegant elf was an excellent expert.

"Let's drop this conversation and get over wih it." He didn't notice he was stammering after he said those words.

Chung nodded. "R-Right."

Just as they were close to the final stage, Elsword put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Chung felt the weight of his hand as he turned to him. Only to see him grinning and giving him a thumbs up.

"Don't doubt yourself, Chung. I'm sure Eve would feel the same way as you."

Chung smiled. "You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Els-"

* * *

Elsword opened his eyes. He wasn't looking at Chung nor he was in the lair anymore.

He was in a dark room. A dank cell to be exact. It was empty and there was nothing but himself standing in the shadows.

He looked at his hands. His right hand still in his Lord Knight's glove but his left hand was bandaged. From his left hand up to his shoulder were bandages covering whole of his left arm and didn't leave a skin exposed within the rippled cloths.

He solemnly whispered. "I'm sorry, Chung..."

 ** _Please leave a review after reading._**


	2. Escape

Chapter 2: Escape

The cell was filled with silence. Silence have been around ever since Elsword stayed here; for how long though? He doesn't know. If he had a charchoal pencil or a knife he could at least used it to count the days and months that passed by. His mouth twitched in amused; his whispers echoing inside the dark prison.

"If I were Raven maybe I could use his Nasod Arm instead to jot down numbers on the wall like he did back when he tried teaching the gang some military." Or maybe he would use it to blow this cell up and find an escape route; Raven was always a thick head as him when it came to escaping from an enemy's base. He chuckled lowly.

He was fond to talk of his past. Call him crazy if he was just speaking to himself or chatting with the air as if he was Rena.

Speaking of the two, how were they anyway? And Aisha... He frowned.

It's best not to think of them. But how could he resist? His memories of them just invaded his mind like a flood that he couldn't dry out. Like he couldn't get rid of this curse.

He looked over to his bandaged left arm; he could feel the chill aura emitting around it and he wondered if it were safe to used it. The dark el hadn't took over his sanity but the skin of his left arm were. He couldn't explain much of how it would appear if took the medical cloths off; he already guessed it would be terrifying to anyone who saw it at first sight.

A loud shriek from the cell door above the chamber opened, causing him glance up. A visitor? He never get or invite anyone to come see him in this chamber. This only made him worried when thoughts of his friends swam back to his head. Have they found out about his imprisonment? What would Elsis and Aisha think if the two along with the rest see him like this? These kind of questions only made the red head even more worried; he could imaged their expressions, scared, confused, anger, sadness as he made a small fist only, his right hand.

He stayed in the shadows, waiting for whoever was coming down to meet him. Then he heard the tense air from that small but wide hole of the metal tube in the ceiling. It sounded like something or _someone_ falling; now that he think about it he didn't see a ladder coming down from there, which supposedly it should have. Elsword snapped at this; if the ladder didn't come down how the heck would the person climb down to meet him instead of just falling!? He had a hunch that the tube was more than 100, 000 feet; someone who fall from that much height would likely meet their death floor in the face.

He nearly left his position as he stopped. Why he stopped? Because his visitor happened to land on the floor splendidly. To his shock, the person just survive the long fall. But not to his surprise was his guest. He had seen and met this person sometime around his travels. And he couldn't forget that familiar white spiky hair, those chains and locks clinging around his neck and arms, the usual black trench coat often worn, and the glowing yellow eye shown beneath that gray metal mask.

 _Glave..._

Beneath his mask, he guessed he made an amused smirk. "How's life down here, Sieghart?"

Elsword only remained calm, well at least, and he was glaring at the keeper of time and space. "Oh nothing just keeping myself in company so that I wouldn't go insane."

Truth to be told, he had gone insane when he first came here and during five days later. And just after that he lost the track of time as he couldn't count the days anymore. If he were him, Glave, he could probably remember how time flies.

He chuckled lowly. "Dear El, you're nothing comparable to your sister."

What he said was low, but Elsword managed to hear every single word.

Worry and anger rose within him as he quickly sped for Glave and rammed him to the wall. He held his chains that hang around his neck, his face thirty milimeters away from his mask.

Glave was caught by surprise but Elsword could tell he brought up his amused smile again.

"If something happened to sis and it was you involve without me knowing I swear to El I'll kill you."His voice raised in fury.

Glave couldn't help but snigger. "Still caring your big sis?"

"Of course I am!" He shouted. "If you think I was already losing sanity then you're wrong. It'll take lot of dark el to consume me!"

"Then perhaps I will tell you the most tragic news of your life." His visible topaz eye glowed tensely. "If you want to know let's make a deal."

Elsword snorted. "A deal? I have no time for games!"

"But don't you want to know what's happening in Elrios?" Glave asked.

He wanted to rant and ignore his words but his question hit him like he was ran down by a bull. He thought they were mainly talking about his sister but now that Glave mentioned about it, he wondered about what is going on _in Elrios. Realizing this, he and the gang were facing off the greatest threat of the gods and angels themselves before the creation of the living began with the El in present. Demons. Thinking about it now he wondered; how long was he not taking a single thought of it? Did they win the war? What is happening in the continent while he was prisoned here for the rest of his life?_

 _Questions flooded his conscience like a tsunami. Immediately, he let go of Glave and took a few steps back as his bandaged left hand clutched the bangs of his red hair._

 _It was silent for the pass few minutes as Glave asked again, in a sudden serious tone._

 _"Do you wish to know what is happening in Elrios?"_

 _Again, the question still hit him with an impact, almost knocked out by a punch in the face. Elsword gritted his teeth. He wasn't so sure if he could trust him but both knew he controls time and space and had watched every aspect of events happening within the continent._

 _In a hesitated but loud voice, he said. "Yes."_

 _"If you escape this prison I will tell you." He looked at him suspiciously. At the same time, wide eyed._

 _Escape? Why in the name of Elrios would Glave want him to escape? Though, images of his friends and his sister flashed before his eyes, causing him to forget his doubts playing in his brain as if they were some kind of drug affect._

 _I have to see them. He thought. He needs to know if they're alright, especially the safety of Elrios._

 _Finally he answered after making up his decision with a calm and determined composure, "Deal."_

 _Glave stood there in silence. No expression was made beneath the mask. But Elsword guessed what he was thinking as he turned away from the keeper._

 _"I don't need to say it twice."_

 _No response came from Glave and he knew he already left with the help of teleportation magic. Believe him, he had no idea he was actually a magician._

 **Sorry if this was a cliffhanger since I had to stop somewhere here. But in the next chapter, I promise you there would be a couple of plot twists and faces that you might know and not know of.**

 **If you read to the end of this chapter please leave a review of your thoughts about this. Toodles~! XD**


End file.
